Breakfast with the Stars
by Madmanwithoutabox
Summary: The Doctor and Clara have breakfast in space, and Clara has something to ask him...


Clara awoke to the sound of well, nothing. This was extremely odd. Usually she could hear the Doctor tinkering with his beloved TARDIS or the occasional timey-wimey noise as her engines settled. But today, there was nothing. She quickly got out of bed and got dressed and hurriedly walked down the corridor to the control room, her brow furrowed with concern. The control room was empty. "Strange" she thought, and turned on her heels to try and find The Doctor. The swimming pool, the library and even the bouncy castle room (One of The Doctor's favourite places) were empty. Clara tried shouting his name out but she only got an echo in return. Finally she returned to the control room and noticed there was a small post-it-note stuck to the inside of the doors. "Outside, come and join me for some breakfast – Doctor Xx"

Clara swung open the doors and immediately reeled from the sight in front of her. It was nothing, nothing yet everything. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS floating in space, and all around her were majestic nebulas, cascading over stars and planets alike. Off in the distance she could see a pinwheel galaxy, and she wondered how far her own Milky Way was from here. Millions of tiny pinpricks spotted the sky, each perhaps supporting life for millions more people just like her, in constant awe and wonder of the Universe. Then her eyes settled right in front of her, The Doctor sitting in what appeared to be a beach chair on a suspended platform about 5 metres out from the entrance of the TARDIS, he sipped a steaming mug of tea with a massive grin on his face.

"Good morning Doctor" Clara said cheerily, forgetting how much trouble he had caused her that morning.

"Good morning! ", He exclaimed, "That is if it is morning in fact, it may well be afternoon, or dinner! I should have bought some spaghetti or something as well as the toast, or toast on spaghetti…" The Doctor was cut short by Clara's finger on his lips; a stunned look on his face accompanied a small sorrowful look from his eyes.

"Quiet now Doctor, it is far too early for your rambling" she explained, with a glint in her eye and a small smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"Right yes, absolutely, so sorry" The Doctor stammered, "Would you perhaps like some tea? Or maybe some coco pops?"

Clara looked over the small wooden table in front of her. It was obvious that he had gone to a lot of effort to make her breakfast, he always did this; little surprises that made her feel welcome and loved. She sat down in the identical beach chair opposite him and took her mug, taking a small sip of slightly lukewarm tea. "Good effort you old charmer" she thought to herself, and took a slice of toast with a coy smile on her face.

"Well then, where off to today then Clara?" The Doctor asked with a hint of excitement in his voice as he clasped and unclasped his hands.

"How do you not get bored of this Doctor?" Clara puzzled, "After all this time you still get excited by travelling, doesn't it wear you out?"

The Doctor looked at her for a few seconds, before putting his mug down on the table and hunching forward in his chair. He looked sad for a brief moment before looking Clara straight in her eyes.

"The reason I never get bored of travelling is because of you Clara, you and all the others that have travelled with me before, I have the whole of time and space to explore; dying suns and brand new worlds, so many species half of which I haven't met yet and showing these amazing things to you and all the others fills me with so much joy" He took her hand over the table and held it, the breakfast now half forgotten.

He continued; "When we first stepped out of those doors onto Akhaten and you opened your eyes and saw a different world for the very first time, wasn't that special? I live for those moments and nothing makes me happier than sharing it with you"

Clara smiled and broke her grasp with his hands and put her mug down. Getting up and walking round to his side of the table she planted a soft kiss onto The Doctor's cheek, letting out a small giggle and running back to The TARDIS doors. "Well we better get moving then, back to the snog box with you!"

The Doctor leapt up from his chair and started to clear away the breakfast things, slightly flustered from her kiss. As he carried the table through the doors he spotted Clara leaning over the rails and pointed out "It is not a snog box!"

She rushed over to him, and standing on her tiptoes put her arms around his neck and looked up to his face. "Only if you're lucky" she whispered to him, and shut the TARDIS door.


End file.
